Even
by scripud
Summary: "This kind of ridiculous request was very in Kano's style, but that was all Shintaro could tell about this whole situation. He still wasn't sure what intention was behind this. Was this the boy's attempt to make up or just a way to humiliate him?" KanoShin, either platonic or romantic (belated fic for KanoShin Day)
Shintaro Kisaragi wasn't generally a type who enjoyed spending his spare time outside. Wasn't a type who enjoyed pointless walks in a full sun and _definitely_ wasn't a type who could even _stand_ a physical activity. These simple factors were enough to conclude that he wasn't very pleased by the fact that he was, currently, carrying a very certain blond male on his back in the middle of the summer day.

"Come on, Shintaro-kun~ Can't you move a little faster?~"

He, in fact, couldn't which was proven at least by deep breath he had to take before (and even during) giving an actual answer.

"No... you're too heavy... and it's too hot…"

"Whaat?!" He found out he should have restrained himself from complaining, because then he could have prevented the sudden ebullition from Kano's side which almost made him fall and definitely made him struggle even more. "When _I_ had to carry you from the mall to the hideout (because _someone_ had fainted) there was muuch hotter! Not to mention that I'm definitely lighter than you. Don't you think so, Shintaro-kun?~" as he asked he clapped the older boy on his belly. As if Shintaro wasn't already close to throwing up. Did he really wanted make him to?

Actually, maybe he did. You can never be sure about anything when it comes to Kano.

Although Shintaro recently got to know the boy better, it still only meant that he'd learned that some of his first assumption of him weren't exactly correct. It came out that he wasn't in fact as popular as Shintaro took him for. And apparently the purpose of him going out late wasn't meeting with his other friends. And the most definitely he wasn't so laid-back, carefree and cheerful as he pretended to be and as Shintaro naively, without much consideration, believed in.

In the end he only learnt who Kano _wasn't_ and not who he _was_. And it, even if only subconsciously, irritated him. Back when he had been still studying, he used to think that he knew everything, but with time he'd learnt, thanks to the certain girl with a red scarf, that there were a lot of things that he still didn't understand. One of these was Kano.

Yet, even if he learnt that, he still didn't like it, he didn't like _not knowing_ and thus he decided to try everything in his power to finally understand the younger boy. At least it was one of the reasons. And maybe it was part of the reason why he agreed to the boy's sudden caprice.

Even now Shintaro wasn't sure about his intentions, when the blond demanded from him that since he had carried the older boy back after the terrorists attack, he owned him now one 'ride' as well. This kind of ridiculous request was very in Kano's style, but that was all he could tell about this whole situation. He still wasn't sure what was behind this. Was this the boy's attempt to make up or just a way to humiliate him?

It could easily be the second, taking into account that his face was already almost as red as his jersey from both exhaustion (he wasn't quite sure how longer can he proceed with progressively less and less oxygen in his lungs) and embarrassment.

"You know, people are looking at us." he said.

"Eeeeh, I'm pretty sure people were looking at me as well when I was carrying unconscious man."

"And I'm pretty sure they weren't! Wasn't Kido with you then?"

As much as it was rethorical question, Shintaro expected from Kano more of a response than just a dismissive shrug, which he could easily feel at this point. The longer he walked his senses were becoming more sensitive, even if they were becoming number at the same time. It's kind of funny how he practically couldn't feel his legs anymore, but he was able to painfully sense every single pebble he stepped on, not to mention increasing pain in his knees.

"Besides, as you mentioned, I was _unconscious_ then."

"And? That made it waay creeper!"

"That made it way easier! I wasn't moving all the while. Nor talking." It was true that this whole thing would be much more easier if Kano was less… energetic. Not only was he constantly wriggling, but from time to time he would come up with some of his antics, like vigorously pointing into direction he wanted the NEET to go whilst shouting childishly some commands or exclamations. He swear sometimes he was even acting like he was riding a horse. Even if he stopped when Shintaro threatened that he would throw him off him if he won't.

„Hey! At least I'm making this ride a bit less boring, don't you think so?" With Kano's indignation, Shintaro once again found out that he should have refrained himself from making any remark. To keep a peace was one point, but what's more valuable right now was that he could have prevented what came next. At the sudden movement of the boy sitting on his back and as he leant closer to Shintaro's face weighing the poor NEET even more, Shintaro felt his knees giving up and as the huge force folded his legs, he couldn't find any strength to keep himself up straight. When he lost his balance everything next happened quickly and within a second Shintaro was lying face down on the ground. With Kano still on his back. This additional weight made the impact even less bearable.

After a loud thud he caused, was an awkward moment of silence before Kano broke it.

"Shintaro-kun…"

"Hmm?" asked Shintaro with muffled voice, the result of lying with mouth pressed firmly to the ground.

"You're really weak." His tone stayed indifferent, as if he was stating the fact or the revelation he had just discovered or confirm. That could be, in fact, true.

"Yea, I know. And overall useless."

"I wouldn't say that." Kano said in a hushed tone, so low that Shintaro had to wonder if the boy even said it to him or just to himself, and finally lifted himself off Shintaro. Only now did he realized how _much_ had he sweated there, when in the spot Kano was occupying earlier he could finally feel the cool air through, the now practically glued to his skin, material of his jersey.

"Anyway, you have barely walked half of the distance."

Now that Shintaro was freed from the weight he had to bear, he could turn his head to see Kano's face and find out that there was no emotion displayed on it, eyes unfocused in consideration.

"Well, I think it's alright." He spoke again after a while. "Taking _all_ things into account… I think we're _even_ now. Don't you think so as well, Shintaro-kun?" Kano turned to him and a wide smile spread across his lips. However, Shintaro knew better and instead of locking his gaze on it (like most people do, falling for blond's trick) he lowered it to the boy's hands. With little surprise did he find out that they were twitching a little, clutching on the fabric of his jeans.

Despite the fact that Kano was master of the deceive he had one opening- in reality he wanted to be caught in the act. He wanted to be _understood_. That's the reason he intentionally stressed particular words, even if only so subtly, and intensively stared at Shintaro, waiting for his response.

"Yeah, I think so." He smiled at Kano the best he could, so to clearly convey what he meant to the boy, what the letter hoped for him to catch. It seemed that partly he succeeded... and partly not exactly, as Shintaro could see how the other's eyes softened and hands relaxed when he'd spoken, but at the same time a snicker escaped his mouth. It wasn't the same laugh as his others, though. It was much more lighter and not as shattered as the other ones Shintaro got to hear. It gave off a feeling that, unlike the other times, it was a laugh that forced his way out of his throat and not the other way around.

However, as much as Shintaro liked it, he didn't like the reason that cause the little slip from younger boy's side. Even if Shintaro really tried hard to make the best smile he was capable of, came out he wasn't capable of much after all, two years of living completely shut in reminding of themselves again.

Along with a laugh, Kano reached a hand up to point at his mouth in a gesture similar to the one when you want to show a child when they have some filth on them. He did pretty quickly decided against it and lowered his hand again, but then it could either mean that he was trying to be nice and he didn't want Shintaro to feel bad over it or that he just prefered to leave him in unawareness, so to make fun of him behind his back (as if he didn't spend there enough time).

Yet Shintaro believed that it was the first one. He got a feeling that the younger boy was beginning to warm up to him. And it wasn't only in literal sense as a result of their bodies being pressed together for quite a time, but he think that the other really started to think better of him. Heck, even _he_ started to think better of himself.

"Okay, so it's decided now." Kano said after a moment of silence as he got up and whisked off some dust from his pants. "It's time to move forward, don't you think?" He reached out his hand to help the older boy get up as well and when Shintaro podnieść his gaze, he could see that the smile Kano was wearing softened a lot. After a moment (which was probably the effect of some sort of surprise and at no point of hesistation) he grabbed the offered to him hand.

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

* * *

A/N: My very first KanoShin fic, yaay! ^^ I hope you liked it~


End file.
